vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion
Scorpion (全蠍人) is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the very few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Description Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. He has white eyes with his mask on. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. Scorpion unmasked is known as Inferno Scorpion. This design reappears in the Challenge Tower, fighting Kano in the Netherrealm. His costumes incorporate his namesake more and more with each game, especially his latest redesign. The hilts of his swords now resemble the stingers of scorpions, while his shoulder pads and mouthpiece are also molded after scorpions. Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. History It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Scorpion is perceived by fans as the title's foremost anti-hero. He undertakes actions that benefit the forces of good, albeit in his own gruesome and vigilante manner. His attitude, appearance and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity. Compared to the purely virtuous "good guys", and the diabolically evil "bad guys", Scorpion's moral neutrality is unique. Although he is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Scorpion appears human when masked, though this is merely an illusion. Only his skull remains when in his true form, sometimes ablaze. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Powers and abilities Scorpion is most commonly associated with hellfire, the Netherrealm's variant of fire. Scorpion only seems to use the element to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proved advantageous when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. Like many ninjas, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat. He has wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. His most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear is empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. It was shown as a chain tied to a mace in the comics. His spear was a sentient, serpentine creature that spawned from within his hand during the films. He is empowered by the Elder Gods to defeat Onaga in Deception. However, Shujinko slays Onaga before he gets the chance. Scorpion carries two ninja swords. From MKDA to MKA he uses one of them as his weapon style. In MK 2011 he finally uses both of them on some of his moves. In Scorpion's fighting stance, from the original MK to MK Gold, originates from the martial art of Shaolin Fist; his right arm emulates a "scorpion tail". Signature moves *Spear: Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching the two spears. It also executes slightly faster. *Hellfire Punch: Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack in Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. In MK (2011), the move is known as Teleport. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Flameport. It adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. *Leg Takedown: Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. In MKvsDCU, it is called Hellish Slide and Scorpion trips the opponent simply using the slide motion. In MK (2011) this move is called Takedown. (MKII, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Takeout. It does more damage and grabs the opponent's legs faster. *Air Throw: Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011) *Fire Breath: Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. (MK4, MK:SM, MKG) *Hellfire: Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. In MK (2011) this moves is called Demon Fire. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *The enhanced version is called Hell Fire and it has a wider area. *Flaming Backflip Kick: Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. In MK (2011) this move returned as part of one of his combos. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:SM, MK 2011) *Inner Flames: Scorpion creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. (MKvsDCU) *X-Ray Move - Scorpion Sting: Scorpion teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind his opponent, punching them in the groin before throwing a brutal punch to the side of his opponent's face, breaking their skull and causing them to fall . He then walks over and stomps on their chest, damaging their ribs. (MK 2011) Other Moves *Free-Fall Super Move: Scorpion stabs his spear into his opponent's chest, swings them behind him, and throws them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *Throw: Scorpion stabs his spear into his opponent's throat and then either kicks them away (Forward Throw) or tosses them back. (MK 2011) Fatalities *Toasty!: Scorpion's signature fatality. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, and breathes fire at his opponent, burning them alive and causing them to explode (usually resulting in Dan Forden saying "Toasty!"; in Mortal Kombat 4 Forden will say "Toasty! 3D!" owing to it being transferred to a new graphic dimension). For an unknown reason in Shaolin Monks, it was renamed to "Flame", although Forden still says "Toasty!" afterward at random. The fate of the opponent's body had differed in each game. In the first game, the opponent was merely reduced to a skeleton instantly which then fell to its knees. In the second, the opponent would flail their arms in agony for a few moments before exploding. In the third game, the opponent's skeleton would burn for a few moments before crumbling into a pile of charred bone. By the fourth game however, the opponent's flesh would merely burn without removal of skin, muscle or flesh. In MK (2011), however, the opponent screams in horror as their skin burns off. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **In MK (2011), this fatality is unlocked via a preorder code. Scorpion can use this in any costume. *Spear Slice: Scorpion takes out his signature kunai, slices his opponent across the throat, then slices the unlucky individual through the hip, his or her torso falling to the ground. In MK:SM, this was changed to a backhand followed by Scorpion stabbing the opponent with the kunai, then ripping his or her body across the blade embedded in his or her stomach. Scorpion rips the torso off, then raises it in victory in this version. (MKII, MK:SM) *Annihilation: Scorpion goes into his victory pose as the ground begins to shake violently. Moments later, he and his opponent are automatically transported to Scorpion's Lair where numerous of his dead Shirai Ryu clan members rise from the ground to utterly destroy the opponent. The Fatality is presumed to be brutal enough to fade to black as the opponent is beaten before a splat and an intense scream is heard. In the console ports of UMK3, instead of an army of Scorpion clones coming to maul the opponent, the opponent immolated by no visible means. (UMK3, MKT) *Hand from Hell: Scorpion raises his hand, and, from a hellish hole in the ground, emerges a giant, fiery, skeletal hand that proceeds to grab his opponent and pull him or her below. (MKT) *Scorpion Sting: Scorpion morphs into a giant scorpion and rips the opponent's torso with his tail. This was most likely added due to fan complaints that Scorpion received a penguin morph for his Animality instead of his namesake creature, which Sheeva already had. (MK4) *Spear Shot: Scorpion tosses his spear at the opponent's head. As the kunai is lodged in it, Scorpion begins to violently pull on the rope until the head breaks off. (MK:DA) *Spine Rip: Borrowed wholesale from the original Sub-Zero in an ironic twist, Scorpion plunges his hand into the victim's neck and promptly rips the head off with the spine still attached. (MK:D) *Hellish Dismemberment: Scorpion fires his Spear to rip off the opponent's arm. He fires it off once more to rip off a leg. As the victim pleads for mercy saying, "No. No! NO!!" Scorpion slowly walks over to the opponent, holds their head and promptly snaps their neck, swiftly ending their life. (MK:D) *Boss Fatality: Scorpion shoots a spear into the victim which pushes and makes them fall into lava. After this he pulls the spear back and tosses it with the victim until it hits one of the columns with bloody skeletons. The skeletons then rip the victim apart. Both Scorpion and Inferno Scorpion do this as a boss fatality. (MK:SM) *Lava Pool: Scorpion manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the hellfire. Moments later, the body is thrown back out of the pit, now reduced to a skeleton. (MKvsDCU) *Split Decision: Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices his opponent's torso. He then cuts his opponent's throat and delivers a powerful kick which sends their torso and head off their body. As the head comes falling down, he slices it vertically in half. (MK 2011) *Nether Gates: Scorpion takes out his spear and stabs his opponent in the chest, then wraps it around the opponent's neck. He then opens up a portal leading to the Netherrealm behind them. He kicks them in it. Afterwards, a portal opens up above him. His opponent falls out of it, their skin melted off and suspended in midair by Scorpion's spear in a position remiscant to a hanging. (MK 2011) Other finishers *Friendship #1: Scorpion Doll Sale: Scorpion whips out a Scorpion doll and text appears on the screen saying "Buy a Scorpion Doll." (MKII) *Friendship #2: Skull-in-the-Box: Scorpion winds up a box which makes a giant skull pop out of it scaring off his opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *Animality: Atomic Egg: Scorpion turns into a penguin and lays an egg under the opponent, which explodes and takes the opponent with it. (UMK3, MKT) *Hara-Kiri: Neck Snap: Scorpion kneels on the ground, turns his head one direction, and twists his neck in the other direction, snapping it. (MK:D) *Multality: Raise Hell: Scorpion raises his arms up, his opponents are burned in agony and then explode. (MK:SM) *Brutality: Searing Blade: Scorpion envelopes himself in flames, and slices & dices nearby opponents and then cuts off their heads. (MK:SM) *Babality: Scorpion shouts (in a high pitched voice) "GET OVER HERE!" and uses the spear, which causes him to fly with it before landing. He then cries and throws a tantrum. (MK 2011) Gallery Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters